Disney and Anime All Stars to the Rescue
Disney and Anime All Stars to the Rescue is a 2020 American animated Alcohol-abuse prevention TV Special starring many of the popular Disney characters and Anime characters. Plot In Seth Tree's room, an unseen person steal his son's pony bank from his dresser. The theft is witnessed by Tamaki Suoh who emerges from a Ouran Highschool Host Club DVD season box set with the other hosts and alerts the the other Disney and Anime characters in the room (Flik as a lamp, Snow White from a poster, Kirito as an alarm clock, Dumbo as a pet elephant, Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Jessie from a storybook, and Pikachu who used the flashlight). The Disney and Anime characters track down the thief and discover that it is Seth's father, Toby Tree. Buzz opens a book of Alcohols under Toby's bed and identifies its contents as Kraken Rum. Meanwhile, Seth expresses his concerns about Toby's change in behavior. Toby angrily storms out the house. Disney and Anime characters quickly realize that something must be done about his addiction and they set off, leaving Dumbo behind to look after Seth. At the Liquor store, Toby greedily buying "Liquor", An anthropomorphic Vodka Liquior bottle (voiced by Greg Chun). They run ou and are chased into an alley by policeman, who is then revealed to be Olaf the Snowman wearing a policeman's hat. He traps Vodka in a garbage can and uses a time machine he borrowed from Snuggling Duckling thugs to see when and how Toby's addiction started, It turns out became addicted to Alcohol through peer presure by some Liquior Store Owner. After Toby has returned to the present, he meets up with familiar liquior store owner. He is hesitant that owner needs the money. He and Vodka drives towards into wrong tunnel leads them into Goku from Dragon Ball Z, who tells them that the alcohol are messing up his brain. Soon after, Kirito, Asuna and Klein take Toby on the tour of the human brain, and Naveen the Frog, Tiana the Frog, Louis the Alligator, Simba and the rest of the Disney and Anime All Stars try teaching Toby the many Wonderful Ways to Say No!. Toby wakes up in his room, believing the whole things to be nothing but a nightmare. Seth walks in and tries to talk to his father, but Toby loses his temper with anger and angrily yells at his son, He comes to his senses and tried to apologize, but Seth runs out frightened, Saddened, he looks at himself in a small mirror and shocked to see Snow White looking at him, She grabs Toby and pulls him into the mirror. Inside a Hall of Mirrors, Snow White shows Toby his reflection of how he is today, then this reflection if he does not stop drinking Alochol: An aged, corpse-like verison of himself. When he insists that he could quit if he wants to and that he is in charge of his own life. Snow White takes him to see the "man in charge". He is horrified to see that it is Vodka Liquor. Later, Seth and Dumbo go back into Toby's room and find his book of Alcohol, Vodka appears and hurls Dumbo inside a closet and starts tempting Seth into trying it. He reasons that if Seth does so, then maybe he and his father could have fun together, like they used to before he started doing Alcohols. Meanwhile, The Alcohol-induced carnival in Toby's mind leads him to Wreck-It Ralph who reads Toby's future in his crystal ball - and it's an even graveyard that belongs to Toby before. After last warning from the Disney and Anime All Stars. Toby comes back into his room, just in time stop Seth from using Alcohol himself. He tells him that he never wants to see him end up like his father. and admits he was wrong, though he is unsure if he can change. He advises him to talk about his problems to his mother and to him. Vodka tries to persude him otherwise, but he throws him out the window, as he feels that he has "listened to him long enough". After falling in a garbage truck, Vodka vows to return (but he never did return). After Vodka leaves, all of Disney characters and Anime characters appears on a poster on Toby's wall as a reminder to always say no when confronted by Alcohols, Toby smiles at Seth as they go tell Seth's mother about his Alcohol problem. Transcripts *Disney and Anime All Stars to the Rescue (Transcripts) Category:2020 TV Shows Category:Disney TV Show Category:Anime TV Show Category:American Anime Category:Musical Television Category:Alcohols and drugs TV Special